List of Characters
'' characters]] Madotsuki meets many different and bizarre characters in her dreams, ranging from ordinary people and animals, through frighteningly weird creatures to giant eldritch monsters. The strange behaviour and expressions of the characters in Yume Nikki seem to exhibit certain personality traits. They influence a lot of the atmosphere of the game, even if they don't actually do much at all. Many characters play particular role in the game. Some give Madotsuki effects when she interacts with them, whereas others may teleport her to a completely different place. Others may ignore Madotsuki completely and simply loiter in the deranged world of her dreams. ''Note: None of the characters, excluding Madotsuki, have official names. All dream characters were named by the fan community, and many characters have not yet been named (See talk page).'' Player Characters Madotsuki The mysterious protagonist of Yume Nikki and the only character seen in the game whom actually exists. Madotsuki's dreams provide the game world for the player to explore. Nasu The character in the NASU video game, playable on Madotsuki's famicom in her room. Effect NPCs These characters give effects when interacted with, although not all effects are received from characters. Listed in order of the effects on the menu screen. Frog A frog which gives the Frog effect. Two can be found in the game, one being in the Forest World and the other in Dense Woods B. Yuki-onna A short 'snow woman' that roams the Snow World. She gives the Yuki-onna effect. Medamaude A hand with an eye on its palm in the Eyeball World. Interacting with it gives the Medamaude effect. Sotoburu A tall, thin, strobing character found in the Docks that appears to be eating something. He gives the Fat Effect when interacted with. Etymology of name : 'Strobing' in Japanese. Dwarf A.k.a. Kodomo or Midget, the Dwarf is a small, colorful character found running across the Candle World. He gives the Midget effect if you can catch him. Neon Parrot A colorful NPC in the Neon World that gives the Neon effect. Holds great resemblance to the charater in NASU. Nopperabou Ghost A faceless ghost found in the Sewers. Gives the Nopperabo effect when interacted with. Guillotine A smiling guillotine guarded by Toriningen in the Guillotine Room. Gives the Severed Head effect if you manage to get to it. Towel A strange character encountered in the Infinite Wilderness that floats around rippling like a towel in the wind. Gives the Towel effect when interacted with. Hiko-Neko A weird spinning character that looks like a cat talisman. It is found in the Shield-folk World and gives the Cat Effect. Etymology of name : 'Flying cat' in Japanese. Raitou-Oka A small street lamp with feet where a pole would be, found in the Lamp World. Interacting with it gives the Lamp effect. Etymology of name : 'Walking lamp' in Japanese. Mouth Monsters Moving mounds of hair, each with a large mouth, red lips and square teeth. Strangely, each one is found near a puddle of blood. Two of the Mouth Monsters are found in the Mural World and give the Long Hair and Blonde Hair effects while one is found in the Underground World and gives the Poop Hair effect. Fleeing Ghost A small ghost found in the Ghost World that flees from Madotsuki. It gives the Triangle Kerchief effect if you can catch it. Kimajo A small dead tree (or a creature hiding in the notch of the tree) found on Witch's Island. It gives the Witch effect. Etymology of name : 'Witch's tree' in Japanese. FC Demon A.k.a. Oni or Imp, the FC Demon is a character that appears in the basement of the FC House and gives the Demon effect. Buyo Buyo This strange creature is found surrounded by shrines in FC World B and gives the Buyo Buyo effect. Shitai-san Meaning 'Mr. Corpse' in Japanese, this man is a seemingly dead body, an unfortunate victim of a traffic accident. He is found on The Road section of Dense Woods B surrounded by traffic cones. Interacting with him gives the Stoplight effect, an obvious reference to traffic accident deaths. Using the Cat effect near him causes him to twitch, which unnerves many people who see it for the first time. He is one of the more popular NPCs in Yume Nikki. Non-Effect NPCs These characters do not give effects when interacted with. Listed in alphabetical order. Alley Demon A dark monster seen in the Sewers. Batsu Curly-looking plant creatures found in the Wilderness. The Black Cat A small black cat that can be seen sitting around on the Mall Rooftop, where the Witch event takes place. Body Parts The eyeballs, arms, legs, eyes and lips found in the Eyeball World. A pair of hands can also be found in the White Desert next to a door that leads to the Block World. Closet Creature A creature that hides in the closet of the Guillotine Room. Closet Madotsuki A closet found on the floating island in the Checkered Tile Path with what seems to be a sleeping Madotsuki inside. It can only be seen by using the Severed Head effect. Cube Guru The strange character that is found sitting on a red cushion in the Windmill World. Its head spins when interacted with. Dave Spector The big-headed monsters found in the White Desert B. Stabbing one of them with the Knife effect will trigger the Monoe event. Dekishi-san The NPC in the water at Witch's Island that looks somewhat like a drowning man. Etymology of name : 'Drowning' in Japanese. Dropfish The drooling, flashing creature seen in the water of the Docks that has a round, blue face with a broad smile. e-Man A character found sitting on a chair in a room in The Mall, where the Toriningen that changes the window color scheme can be found. He will occasionally sneeze and will turn angry when the Cat effect is used in the room. Eye People Stabbing the eye box in the White Desert with the Knife effect has a 1 in 30 chance of leading you into a dark area where a crowd of Eye People can be seen. They are white and have large eyes for a head. The Fisherman A small man found in the Windmill World. If you interact with him, he will you take you to the Docks with him where he likes to fish. Following Ghost A small ghost found in the Dark World and follows Madotsuki around. Goblins The goblin-esque creatures that are found in the courtyard room of the FC Basement after walking up a large flight of stairs. There are four small ones and one large one that takes 5 stabs with the Knife effect to kill. The large one has a 50% change of dropping 200 Yen instead of the usual 1 in 8 change of dropping 100. Jellyfish The strange characters in the Dense Woods and in the final scene of the game. They teleport Madotsuki to different locations when interacted with. Kamakurako A girl who sleeps within an igloo of the Snow World. Kinoko-san The small mushrooms that are seen outside the FC Demon's door and in his room. Etymology of name : 'Mushroom' in Japanese. Kisu-Tenmetsu The odd flashing creature seen in the water at Witch's Island. Etymology of name : 'Odd flash' in Japanese. Lizardmen A.k.a. Numbers People. They are found all over the FC World. They have orange skin with green hair, and when interacted with, they speak a string of 5 random numbers in a dialogue box. Madotsuki's Ghost A spectral apparition of Madotsuki that can be seen in Mini Hell. It appears to be a faded version of the Greyscale effect. Mafurako A girl with hat and scarf found in the Block World. At first, she is invisible (only her hat and scarf can be seen floating in the air), but she becomes visible when the Stoplight effect is used. When interacted with, she will teleport you to different parts of the Block World. Merutomaro A white blob creature found in the FC Basement, named for its resemblance to a melted marshmallow. It does not interact with Madotsuki. Monoe A monochrome girl with a smug face. She triggers the Monoe event when interacted with. Monoko A monochrome girl with pigtails who changes drastically when stopped with the Stoplight effect. She triggers the Monoko event when interacted with when the stoplight is on red. Nenrikido The 4 types of 3D geometric shapes that are found throughout the dreamworld that teleport Madotsuki in and out of Hell when interacted with. Etylomogy of name : 'Teleportation' in Japanese. Neon Creatures All the colorful varieties of NPCs that can be found in the Neon World, not including the Neon Parrot. Nopperabou Witches Long-haired girls with pale purple-tinted skin that can be found at the shore at Witch's Island. There are four of them in this area, simply standing around and not moving anywhere. When the Cat effect is used near them though, their appearance briefly changes in a fairly disturbing manner. o-Man The NPC that can be found singing in the Mall, in the room where the Flute effect is received. Onsen-san The strange creature that lives in the Hot Spring House in the Wilderness, sucking up hot spring water in the dark through a tube out of its head. The Lamp effect is needed to lighten up the room. When stabbed with the Knife, the normal scream that is heard when killing NPCs plays and blood is seen, although it doesn't die. Instead, its face turns blue, its eye turns red, and it stops sucking up water through the tube in its head. Etymology of name : 'Hot spring' in Japanese. Organoid The alien-like creature found in the Sky Garden. It teleports randomly when touched by Madotsuki. If you can kill it with the Knife effect, it will always yields 100 yen. Pain Blob The grey blob that blocks the route east from the Sewers tunnels. When stabbed with the Knife effect, a sad face appears on it. Pirori A.k.a. Shadow Men. They seem to be denizens of the Barracks Settlement, but are widespread throughout the dream world in a variety of environments. They chime when interacted with and certain ones can teleport Madotsuki to different areas. Pissipissini Found in the Dark World, this character is a dark purple blob with round, red eyes. They cannot be seen when using the Lamp effect and are barely visible when it is dark. Unlike most NPCs, they cannot be stabbed with the Knife effect. Poniko A girl who might change dramatically when you turn off the light switch in her house. Sea Snake The creature seen in the water of the Docks that looks like a swimming snake. Seccom-Masada Sensei A googly-eyed humanoid alien in found aboard the Spaceship where he lives by himself. He makes musical sounds when interacted with and stands in front of a large piano. Thought by some to be Madotsuki's piano teacher. Steve 'Leif' Kareha A strange creature that swims in the canal in the south part of Number World. He can only be seen by standing in front of the canal and meowing with the Cat effect, which can take a long time. Submarine Fish The submarine creature seen in the pool of sewage in the Sewage Processing Plant 2 room. When the room is entered, it can either be seen as a murky shadow underneath the water or a large eye on a stalk. Tasei's Kid The creature that can rarely be seen in the pool on the Witch's Island. It is sometimes theorised to be related to Mars-san (a.k.a. Tasei-san) on Mars due to the similarity in appearance. Tokuto-kun A small pillar-like character with red eyes and spindly limbs, found in a room in the Mall. There is a small cavity in his head which red liquid (possibly blood) trickles out of. When interacted with, he will spill an endless stream of the liquid onto the floor. This character is also known as "Blood Bucket-Kun". Toriningen Tall, bird-like girls that chase Madotsuki when they are in a lunatic state and teleport her into enclosed areas. Train Passengers The Three NPCs seen riding in the Traincar. When it is first entered, a dark, red-eyed creature is seen sitting on the bench at the left. After the sky changes color and the traincar is entered again, two purple large-eyed creatures replace the first creature and sit on the bench at the right. When the Cat effect is used on the first creature, a large red eye appears on its face while using it on the purple creatures causes them to become angry, similar to e-Man. Uboa The most iconic character in Yume Nikki. Uboa is also minor meme on the internet. Walking Candles The large, white, candle-like characters with legs that live in the center of the Candle World. Walking Eye A black creature with one large eye encountered in the FC House. Unnamed Characters (Ghost World) The three weird violet shapes that look like chromosomes that are found when navigating the Ghost World. It is thought that they may have once been ghosts but have been warped beyond recognition after spending ages in the Ghost World. Unnamed Characters (The Mall) The 6 types of NPCs encountered in The Mall - the young boy, the young girl, the man, the woman, the middle aged man and the middle aged woman. When interacted with, they make quiet electronic rattling noises and begin to deform as they walk. Unnamed Characters (Number World) A group of 4 different types of NPC that are found in the Number World. They look like large, colorful wheels with human legs. One certain type of them are encountered en masse in the Stabbing Room. Unnamed Characters (Sky Garden Edge) The three human-like NPCs that can be found on the Sky Garden Edge watching the UFOs. Unnamed Characters (Teleport Maze) The two red creatures that can be found on certain blocks in the teleport maze. Non-NPC Characters These are unusually large characters that do not roam around like the NPCs. Most are made up of background graphics and have limited or no responses to Madotsuki's effects. Listed in alphabetical order. Big Red A huge character that appears at the end of Sewer Tunnel 2. When Madotsuki is swallowed by him, she is transported to the Windmill World. Bloody Touching Monster The giant, many armed creature seen bleeding as it wades through the white liquid in the background of Uboa's Trap. KyuuKyuu-kun A large, red smiling creature rubbing a stair rail in a hidden passage in the Number World. Etymology of name : 'rub-rub' in Japanese. Mars-san A.k.a. '''Tasei-san' or The Martian '' A one-legged, one eyed blue character found on Mars in the tiny steaming hole accessible using the Midget effect. It appears to be crying, and interacting with it makes a piano sound. Stabbing it with the Knife effect will leave scars on his foot and change his eye color from red to green. Mizume The serpentine creature seen in the water in the Docks. It is red and has two large green eyes. Pier Monsters The frightening white or indigo creatures in the Eyeball World. They somewhat resemble Uboa. Shield Folk The fluorescent characters that give the Shield-folk World its name. They have large oval heads and carry oval shields. Takofuusen The elusive 'octopus balloon' that is rarely seen floating above the White Desert. The Thing with the Quivering Jaw A huge strange creature found in White Desert A. Its jaw quivers and makes a rattling sound. UFOs Strange, flickering objects that are seen a number of times in the game. They can be witnessed in the skies of the Sky Garden Edge, on the Martian Summit or occasionally in the background of the Staircase to the Sky in the Wilderness. Unnamed Character (The Barracks Settlement) The orange seahorse-esque creature seen in on of the huts in the Barracks Settlement. Unnamed Character (The Dark Woods) Sinister eyes that watch Madotsuki from the trees in the Dark Woods. Unnamed Characters (Footprint Passage 1) The Monsters likened to headless, pregnant women with fanged mouths on their stomach. They are seen in Footprint Path 1 in the Eyeball World and one red is seen in Hell, which has a 1 in 256 chance of teleporting Madotsuki to Footprint Path 1 when stabbed with the Knife. Unnamed Characters (Footprint Passage 2) A group of characters seen in Footprint Passage 2 in the Eyeball World. They sit motionless with a dazed look on their face until Madotsuki touches a nearby button that causes them to violently cough up blood with a loud noise. Unnamed Characters (Forest World) The two green and pink drooling, slug-like creatures whose essence 'sticks' to Madotsuki when she touches them in the Forest World. Unnamed Characters (The Infinite Road) The uterus-like purple, red and blue monsters that serve as waypoints when traveling along the The Infinite Road in the Dense Woods. Unnamed Character (Manhole/White Desert) The huge red or black creature that appears under the manhole between Dense Woods The Road and the White Desert. It has 3 eyes and changes appearance depending on how many times Madotsuki traveled along the The Infinite Road in the Dense Woods. Category:Characters